This invention relates to the control of outboard motors for small recreational vessels, whereby steering is remotely controlled. It is the powerhead of an outboard motor unit that is involved, such units being self contained for the most part. That is, the engine and its accessories and controls are incorporated in the powerhead from which a drive tube depends into the water where the propeller assembly operates, and all of which is pivotally carried by a bracket secured by a clamp frame to the transom of the vessel so as to swing upwardly on a transverse axis to avoid grounding, and so as to be trimmed for propulsion.
Steering is by means of vertical pivoting of the powerhead-drive tube-propeller assembly on the swinging bracket, with a forwardly projecting steering handle or with cables extending from an equivalent steering bracket to a pilot station having a steering wheel or the like.
Throttling is by means of a lever system that controls carburetion and spark advance or retard; assuming that most all outboard engines are internal combustion gasoline engines and the like.
Shifting is by means of a lever system that engages the propeller assembly for forward and reverse operation, the engine having one direction of rotation.
The basic function of steering is of primary concern, and there are the aforesaid engine functions, it being a general object of this invention to provide a hand held steering station that is extended by an electrical cable to any desired location aboard the vessel being operated thereby. The supporting functions involving fuel and electrical battery power are state of the art, and control therefor (not shown) is also included in the hand held remote control station.
Outboard motor powerheads are of compact design with the basic controls hereinabove referred to incorporated in the powerhead for control by lever operation. The typical powerhead is enhanced by a tight fitting housing, at the immediate exterior of which all of the functional controls are accessible for direct manual operation or by remote cable control, as above stated. It is an object of this invention to tie into these basic controls as they are accessible at the powerhead, and to provide electrical servo steering operation controlled remotely by a mobile hand held pilot station. Electrical power for operation of this system is provided by the existant battery power supply of the outboard motor.
It is an object of this invention to incorporate a steering servo at the powerhead of an outboard motor, for steering the vessel powered thereby from a remote hand held pilot station. Outboard motors of the type under consideration have a steering bracket for remote cable steering, and this steering bracket closely overlies the mounting frame that is clamped to the transom of the vessel. It is this steering bracket and mounting frame relationinship that is advantageously employed herein to carry a gear segment or the like and a servo motor and pinion, the servo motor thereof being reversely controlled by the remote hand held pilot station to turn the powerhead left and right.
The steering of the vessel is a constant function that requires instant response and rapid operation with substantial torque. It is an object of this invention to provide these requirements by employing a small high speed continuous duty motor with high rate gear reduction to a pinion shaft that shifts the steering from right to left. In practice, the motor servo has a geared head with a high ratio gear train that is for all intents and purposes non-reversible. That is, the gear train effectively locks the steering position when the servo motor is deenergized, the small high speed motor being characterized by quick acceleration and quick deceleration as well.
The remote hand held pilot station is characterized by the three vessel controlling functions, namely steering, throttling and shifting, the steering function being shown as electrical, and the controlling servo motor of the steering operates individually so as to obtain straight away and right or left steering of any angle desired, within the limits of the powerhead.